


Back from the Dead

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [430]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Injury, Multi, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Jess is back. Some parts are complicated.Some parts aren't.





	Back from the Dead

The age difference thing is a bit of a problem. She came back twenty-two, in body at least, even if her mind was a little…warped…from being dead. And Sam had had well over a decade to age since her death (and centuries longer to age mentally, she cringes just thinking about).

She’s not who she was and neither is Sam. She’d wager Dean isn’t either, although she doesn’t have any evidence to base that on. It’s a lot of distance.

Because Sam left her grave behind two centuries ago and Sam loved her when he was twenty-two and Sam blames himself for her death. Because she died and she learned the truth about this world from beyond the grave.

Still. Sam’s always been particularly adaptable, and she finds herself in the same boat now. They’re all the others have. Her, Sam, and Dean.

Not that she couldn’t leave. She’s met other hunters, met civilians. She could leave and tell no one, get an apartment and a job and try to be normal. No one would stop her. But, even with the prickly broken edges, there’s a comfort in being back with Sam.

And Dean. Turns out, they’re a package deal. So she ends up with two broken-edged hunters and the people who they occasionally fall into step with, a big old Bunker, and a whole world of weird she never asked for.

She makes it work.

Her hunters are fractured in important ways, orders and guilt and shame, punishment and autonomy. And maybe…it’s a place that she fits inside. Smoothing edges. Filling gaps. Mending bridges. Slowly, but surely.

“You are a menace, woman,” Dean gripes when Jess surprises him with the quick pour of whiskey over his wound.

“Don’t be a baby,” she says. “You taunt monsters, you take the consequences.”

Sam grins, sitting on the motel bed and waiting his turn. “When you bought this, did they card you again?” He asks.

She doesn’t have a hand free, more’s the pity, so she settles on a glare. “Shut up!” She says.

“So that’s a yes?” Dean asks.

She sighs, and doesn’t answer as she starts stitching.

Dean’s stitched up, bandaged, and cleaned up in no time, and Sam’s up next. His cuts just need a little cleaning, which she gets to.

“You sure you’re good?” Dean checks, taking a sip out of the booze bottle, but only a sip.

“I, unlike you, pick my battles wisely,” she sniffs, but smiles slightly. “Just dirt.”

“Shower?” Sam asks, swinging himself off the bed, trying to leverage Dean up at the same time.

“No way it’s big enough for three,” Dean says, but cooperates with Sam pulling him up anyways.

Jess watches them, suddenly unbelievably fond. “We’ll make it work.”


End file.
